Demon High
by Lust Pixie
Summary: Kagome makes a mistake and lands herself in a demon school.With friends helping her,and enemies everywhere, will her and her friends make it out alive?What will she do when she unexpetedly falls in love?Read to find out!Ch. One Revised! !HIATUS!
1. My Worst Mistake

Ok, This is the revised Ch. one, because the first one I did really sucked, and after the first paragraph, no one would want to read it.(not even myself!)So here it is, with a little bit of a difference. Ok, the whole thing is different, so sue!! Wait, you can't sue me, the money I own is a total of 36$, and it's for the ps2 game, Inuyasha: Secret of the cursed mask, which I will buy if I don't get it for Christmas. But Christmas is the time of giving, so I am giving gifts to my friends, and to you. I have 2 gifts, the second one you may use if you wish.

1) A whole bag of chocolate chip cookies and a new chap for this story!(besides this one. The 4th chap. is what I'm talking about, which will come out before Christmas, I promise!)

2) (Dun dun dun) Animecrave . com ! w/o the spaces. I know, I know, What the hell kind of present is that!?!?! It's a site where get a username and password, and then you have unlimited access to all kind of anime goodies, like wallpapers, mp3's of Inuyasha,and other numerous anime shows. Oh yea, you can also WATCH ANY INUYASHA EPISODE, 1-36 OR THE INUYASHA MOVIES 1 & 2. I currently watched the Inuyasha movie one, AND IT IS AWESOME, NOT WAS, IS! It just took an extremely long time because my comp's hard drive has too many pics. , songs, and sites saved on it. Gaw, I've got tons of anime pics. But was so worth the 9-hr wait! Yes, I waited 9 hrs and some odd minutes to watch that movie, but it was so cute and funny and sad and I just love it! (guess what else I want for Christmas! D) Enough of my ranting, here's your revised chap.! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No own, No sue, sound good to you? (only gonna say it once,....every chap.! Lol, just jk. every story only)

Demon High

Ch. 1

My Worst Mistake

Kagome woke to her radio blaring out, "Redneck Woman". It was already on the chorus when she threw it at the wall. So it sounded like this, "I'm a Redneck woman, I ain't no hi-smash"

She growled, country was **not **her favorite genre of music. She sighed when realization of what she had just done sunk in. 'Crap! Now I have to buy a new radio.' Then she glared, realization of who had changed the station also came into account. 'Little brat! I bet it was Souta! He'll pay dearly for this, ohhh yes!' She thought smirking evilly rubbing her hands together. Now picture Kagome doing this, sitting in her bed, wearing fluffy cat pajamas, her hair a mess and looking still half-asleep. Great metal picture. Kagome sighed, 'I must look so stupid, I haven't even taken a shower, and my minds already thinking of revenge. got to lay off the chocolate before bed!' She thought hopping gingerly out of bed and skidded on the linoleum floor in her bathroom. She undressed and hoped in the shower.

She returned 10 minutes later dressed and hair blown dry. She went down the stairs, going two at a time. She hummed a nameless tune as she walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome, be a dear and go get Souta up while I finish fixing breakfast." Her mother said as she walked in.

"Okay, be back in a couple." She stated seeing her chance for revenge was close at hand. She smirked as she topped the stairs at her un-expecting victim's room. She tapped her chin, mind racing. 'What should I do on such short notice?' She honestly wasn't expecting an opening for revenge until after school, which would have given her more than enough time to come up with a plan.

Suddenly a light came on and she raced to her bathroom, flipped the light and grabbed her shaving gel from her shower. She run back out to the front of his door. She slowly opened the door and tiptoed to his bedside. All around his room there was clothes and other numerous items littering the floor. Suddenly a magazine caught her eye. 'That little! That's my ps2 magazine with cheat codes for final Fantasy 10! He's _sooo_ gonna die!' She thought snatching the magazine up, placing it under her arm. She took the cap off the shaving gel with a small Pop. She took the opening of the can and held it right in front of his left nostril, and...... Let Her Rip! His whole right nostril filled with the flowery fragrance. He sat up snorting and Kagome bolted, throwing the bottle at him, which hit him in the shoulder. He yelled after her,

"Arrgghhh! Kagomeee-snft-I'm gonna-snfth-kill you!-snftsntf- ACHOO "He had been trying to rid his left nostril of the wretched foam, but it just kept growing. Kagome's manacle laughter was heard from the stairs, then the house went silent as Kagome got a hold of herself. Souta sighed, still wiping his nose. He slowly got ready for school, already a plan forming in his 11-year-old mind.

Down stairs......

Kagome was laughing hysterically, sitting in a chair holding her stomach. Her mom just sighed and sat her French toast down.

"There's syrup on the table and here's your milk. Souta's is on the counter. I'm going to check on grandpa, behave." Her mother stated with a 'no-nonsense' kind of voice. Kagome received the 'look' that only moms could pull off effectively. When teachers gave the 'look', it was just a challenge to break the rules.

Kagome sighed and ate at top speed. Souta came down and glared at her. She smiled back sweetly and said,

"Souta _dear _your food is right here. Have a nice day,....squirt!" she said running out laughing her ass off. Souta's reply could be heard from the house,

"DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT!!!!!!!!" But Kagome was already gone having said bye to her mom and grandpa.

She slowed to a walk. She was early anyways. As she neared the school, some popped out from an alleyway that was in-between the school and the seven-eleven which right next to it. The person grabbed her and pulled her back into the alley.

"Hey Hig-" The person was cut short when she screamed and turned around to push them away. a bright light developed between her hands and hit the attacker. she gasped. She looked at her hands and then at the attackers unmoving body. 'Did I kill him/her? Oh no, what have I done?' She tapped them lightly with her foot. No response. She began to worry. She darted and made it to school just before the bell rang. her friend Yuka noticed she was shaken, but didn't comment on it.

Last period....

Eri and Kagome walked into class and took their seats. Near the end of class, a note was passed to her from Eri. It read,

__

Did you hear about Hojou?

No, what happened?

She passed it back to Eri. Eri sent it back,

__

He came to school around lunchtime. He said he was knocked out in the alleyway between the school and the seven-eleven.

Kagome visibly paled. She wrote back,

__

Was he okay?

Eri replied,

__

Yea,just a little shaken and couldn't remember what exactly happened.

The bell rang and Kagome left, not giving Eri or anybody else the chance to talk to her she raced home and up the stairs, discarding her bag and shoes in the hallway. She ran upstairs and flopped on her bed. Slowly tears of anger, relief, fear, and shame flooded down her face. 'I attacked Hojou on accident. get a grip Kag, it was just an accident, and he's okay.' She whispered to herself,

"But you're not." And she slowly let a restless sleep envelop her.

A/N: If I could get all my stories done in a day, my life would be almost perfect. tell me what you think by reviewing.

12/6/04 Signed: PK


	2. Taken Away

Ok, no reviews for the story, but that's ok. I'm going to write sumore chappies and u tell me what you think! Yes? Or NO? You the peeps decide! Cheesy grin lol, review, please! PLEASE?(Puppy eyes) you know you want to, ok on with the fic!

Talking"Oh! "

Thinking'_Oh!_ '

Demon High

Ch. 2

Taken Away

When Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in some kind of baggy robes. Upon further inspection she discovered that they were miko robes. The only reason she knew what they were was because she helped run the shrine and gramps insisted on her wearing traditional miko robes when she did her chores or did the tour guides.

She sat up fully and looked around a room that was definitely not hers. In the corner was a humongous boomerang, a bed was across from her, facing the same way as hers, a nightstand between the beds, a closet on each side and a chester drawers on each side also. There were two doors, one between the beds on the opposite walls and one near her closet. The only reason she knew it was a closet because the one on the opposite side was ajar. She hoped the door was the bathroom 'cause she had to go bad. But first, **_where in the hell was she?_**

She decided to answer that question after she went potty. She stood up and went to the bathroom, which was very nice and smelled nice too. It had a soft smelling soap smell mixed with some kind of fruity smells. The whole bathroom was a nice porcelain white with some towels and, what she discovered with some snooping, was a small closet to store supplies in. (washcloths, soap, towels, hair products, and bath supplies. Etc.) It, of course, had a bathtub/shower, a potty, which she promptly used, and a sink with a mirror and counters with drawers and cabnients. It had a maroon rug in front of the sink, and some cabinets under the sink with drawer also. The whole bathroom was spacious and cozy. It had some dim lights that gave off a warm glow to her surroundings.

She left the bathroom in favor of going back to look around the room to find out more about where she was. She had to be sharing a room with someone, because there was stuff around the other bed that definitely did not belong to her. She debated on whether to snoop around or go out of the room in search of someone. She decided that her second option sounded, because she was a naturally curious person, but she wouldn't invade someone else's privacy by going through their stuff.

She slowly cracked the door open to see that it was a long chamber-like hallway, with many wooden doors, like hers, lining the hallway. She immediately ruled out that she could have been kidnapped. There were stairs going up on the left at the end of the hallway and stairs going down on the right end of the hallway. She bit her lip, doing eneey-meeney miny-mo in her head to decide which way to go. She landed on downstairs.

She slipped out from behind the door softly. She closed in quietly and began to walk to the stairs; her footsteps hardly made a sound. Her outfit swished around her feet and the material made a _swoosh_ sound as she swung her arms back and forth.It was like she was more aware of her suroundings.Like a sixth sense had kicked in or something.

The hallway was desolate as she made her may to the stairs. She slowly began the downward walk. She finally arrived on the next floor. It was the same as the first floor. It looked exactly the same. As did the next 3 floors she went down.

On the fourth floor, it was different.There was an office on this floor, so she went in._ "That's odd, why would there be an office in a building like this?"_ She slowly opened the door to find a strange girl with yellow eyes and....wings growing out of her back? _"That is definitely odd!"_ She had long black hair which she had in a ponytail and was wearing some kind of weird dress/sash type thing from the feudal ages.

"Ummm, excuse me, could you tell me where we are?"

The girl looked up from her typing, "You must be the new student. You can go see Mistress Kaede.She will answer any questions you may have!" The girl stated cheerily.

' _Mistress who?"_Kagome thought, as she was lead from the front desk to a door on the right where she was promptly pushed inside with the door slammed behind her.

She took a look around the well-lit room. It had the normal head honcho type look. Books lined the walls inside of many bookcases. Scrolls lay about on top of books that lay in piles. Achievement awards and certificates adorned the walls. There was a elder lady behind the desk,which was also cluttered with a small lamp off to the side,surveying her in the same attire of a miko, with an eye patch over her left eye.She was clearly older that 50, younger than 60 though.

"You must be Kagome. Sit down." The lady, who she assumed to be Kaede, said indicating a chair in front of her desk. Kagome slowly made her way to the chair. She sat down. After a few minutes of waiting for the elderly woman to say something, she finally blurted out,

"Why am I here? Can you tell me where we are? I can leave right? What about my family, are they alright? And who are you?"

She asked all of these quickly and silently awaited her answer looking at her with frightened and curious eyes.

The old woman sighed, "My name is Kaede ,and I am headmistress of this high school. Now for the rest of ye questions child, ye are here because ye are a miko and ye have not tamed ye powers. Also because ye are not like normal humans ,and will need special training. Ye are at Demon Academy, also known as Demon High. Ye may refer to it as either or. And Yes, before ye ask, demons and mikos and the other legendary type beasts are real, and most under the age of 18 go to this school. Ye won't leave until ye have passed or are ready for the real world. Ye family made this sad decision to send ye hear for ye own safety. Ye mother was sad, ye brother did nor said a word the whole time, and ye grandfather was overjoyed to have a miko in the family, but sad ye had to leave on such sort notice,seeing as ye were unconcious at the time. They will be able to visit ye on Sundays, between 3 and 8, which are visiting hours where they may also stay and eat with ye. I'm sure ye have more questions for me, so fire away." Kaede finished, lacing her fingers together under her chin and peering at Kagome.

"Okay," Kagome digested this information,and going through the ladys fedual talk. And then whispered while folding her hands in her lap, "Why was I sent here in the first place, and how do you know I'm a miko for sure?" She lifted her eyes back to Kaede's face. "I don't understand why me?"

"Child, ye injured that young man with a miko blast. He almost died. Ye missed his vital organs by a couple of inches. He's still alive, and he should be back at school in a month or so. Ye shouldn't shed tears for him. He was harrassing ye and ye attacked in self defense,and it's not like ye killed him. " She tated calmly when she saw tears falling from Kagome's bent head. Kagome quickly wiped her eyes and looked at Kaede as she gave Kagome some papers of rules and regulations. She was given the rules and regulations as a handbook, which she laid in her lap as Kaede handed her some more stuff.. She was given information on her classes and dorm number and roommate in a folder. Her classes would always be with her roommate, so she would have someone she knew there with her. She silently stood up when Kaede was done.

"Thank you" She whispered as she turned to leave.

"This place isn't so bad, there are many kinds of people and demons alike at this school. Try to be happy as best you can. I know it's hard, I was in a similar situation as yeself at ye's age. Just give us at this school a chance too. "Kaede said as Kagome reached the door. She put a hand on the handle, and with out turning back, said,

"I'll try. I really will." and she walked out of the office.

A/N

What do ya think? please review! It'll make me one happy kitty! (inside joke) msn name is pyrokitty,so if you get the chance,IM me if I'm on !

Conversation of the day:

"I've been called a bitch,a whore, a slut, a rapist, a molester, a pornstar, a cracker, and a cracker jack" "Don't forget, I called you retard, annual reject and stupid!" "Your right, write those down too!" Me and Harley,In order, Harley,me,Harley.That's the order of whose talking. She's talking about all the names she's been called, and i'm writing them down on a piece of paper.

Till the next chap!

Ja ne

press it!That little 'Submit' button! you know you want to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review! times a thousand


	3. My New Best Friends

Hello! Try this on for size, this'll be chap 3 for demon high, so enjoy!

Reviews:

Jochnap wrote:

I MIGHT feel sorry for hojo if he were a bit smarter, eh? great story! REVIEW NOW OR ONE OF MY EVIL PANDA MINIONS WILL EAT YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

you don't have to feel bad for him at all, which's why I put him in this position. He might show up later for and serving of Inuyasha style whoop-ass! LOL Keep readin'

mariahbaby wrote:

dat waz awezome! Continue!

Thanks, I thought the first chap sucked ass! The second chap, in the words of the fatass himself, Eric cartman ,who plays on South Park, it was kick ass, in my opinion. I'm a cop,(and the authoress,) and you have to respect my athorataaaa!!!! Thanks fo' the review ne wayz,and keep readin'!!

On with the storaaaay!

Demon High

Ch.3

My New Best Friends

Kagome slowly made her way back to the dorm room. She finally arrived to find a young girl about her age, maybe a year or two older. She was dressed in a strange body suit with pink armor on part of her stomach, which shaped down to her thighs, elbows, and shoulders; from just under her kneecaps to her ankles also. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Upon Kagome's arrival she looked up from a 17 magazine to look at Kagome. The girl also had magenta eyes.

"You must be my new roommate. My name's Sango."

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said while taking the papers and folders Kaede had given her and putting them on her bed. She sat down, Indian style, on her bed and watched as Sango took the giant boomerang and began to polish it.

"I'm glad I got a girl as a roommate, I don't think I can stand to be friends with another guy, I know too many already and they drive me nuts. Always quarrelling and bickering amongst themselves, not to mention the dog pile me and the girls have to pull them from!" Sango told Kagome rolling he eyes. Kagome smiled. Suddenly her stomach growled and she giggled nervously.

"Hey, Sango, where can I get some food around here?"

"Come on, we'll go have supper together. You can meet the rest in the gang." Sang stated getting up and slinging the boomerang on her back. She put up the polishing kit and started for the door, Kagome following. They stepped outside the room and Sango locked the door with a key.

"Here's your key Kagome." Sano stated fishing a spare from her hidden pocket inside her shin armor and handed it to Kagome, who slipped it inside of her pocket.

"We'll buy you a necklace to put it on. I have been meaning to buy myself one for awhile now." Sango said as they made their way to the upstairs.

"Ok. Do they even have stores anywhere near by?"

"Yea, most of the stuff we can buy is shipped to us. They give us catalogs and we send our orders back to the front office with the money. It usually arrives in a couple of days. The item I mean."

They stopped in front of a door on what Kagome thought was the 6th floor. She counted the floors she had been on on the way up from the first floor with the office. They went inside to be greeted by the hubbub of chatter and laughter. The aroma of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, rolls, peach cobbler, apple turnovers, and condiments made Kagome and Sango's stomach growl louder.

They each grabbed a plate, taking a helping of everything. Kagome got Mello Yellow and Sango got ice tea.

"Come on, I see the guys." She said, somehow managing to drag Kagome by the arm behind her. Kagome saw many different looking people on the way there. She saw what seemed to be normal people with odd features. Some with strange colored eyes and fangs or wings. Some with claws and animalistic ears. The looks varied from person to demon. Some looked more demonic, while others had a human appearance. Certain features gave them away though.

"Here we are. Kagome I want you to meet the gang!" Sango said standing Kagome beside her. She stopped looking at the people at other tables and concentrated on the ones she was being introduced to. The whole table's occupants looked at her.

"Guys this is Kagome. She's my new roommate and our new friend."

"What if we don't wanna be her friend?" Came a gruff question.

"The you can just suck it Inuyasha." Came Sango's reply. She glared at him.

"Now then, before I was so rudely interrupted," and Sango began to introduce Kagome to each person in turn.

"Kagome that is Ayame" She said pointing to a girl with red hair in pigtails. She had a purple flower in one of her pigtails. She looked 17 maybe 18 at the most. She had bottle green eyes and was wearing some cool but unusual armor. It seemed to have fur in places and was white, gray, and black.

"Hi" Ayame stated nodding her head at Kagome.

"Hello" Kagome replied softly.

"That's Rin" Sango said moving on to the next person. This girl was 15 or 16 and had brown hair, which was in a one sided bunny-ear. She had brown eyes also She was dressed in a yellow and orange kimono.

"Hello Kagome. Welcome to Demon High!" She chirruped in a happy, manner.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome said smiling at her.

"That's Sesshomaru, Rin's boyfriend." Sango continued on. This guy had long silver hair and gold eyes. He had what looked like pink eye shadow and 2 maroon stripes on each cheek. He was wearing some kind of fancy clothes with little armor. He just nodded his head at her and she did the same to him.

"Unfortunately, that's Miroku." Sango stated while preparing her giant boomerang. Her and Kagome had set their food down between Rin and Ayame. He had black hair put into a short ponytail. He had violet eyes and a strange wrist type thing on his right hand. He wore some kind of purple monk's outfit.

"Fair Kagome, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He said leaving his chair to grab her hands and ask her this question on bended knee.

"wha-wha-what-" **THUMP CRACK **Kagome looked down to where Miroku lay at her feet. Swirls in his eyes, he lay sprawled on the ground.

"Sa-Sango!"

"What?" I think he's dead!" Kagome kneeled beside him. **Rub Rub**

"Ahhhhh!!!"** Smack**

"Leave him where he is Kagome. He'll wake up in a minute or two."

"Ok,what a pervert!"

"He's always like that Kagome." Rin piped up.

"Anyways, that Inuyasha, but he's not a very social person."

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in surprise. He was the cutest one there, in her opinion anyway. He had silver hair and gold eyes. He had silver puppy dog ears on his head that twitched everywhere. _'Kawaii!!!' _He was wearing a strange red outfit.

"He's also Sesshomaru's half brother."

"Whatever." Inuyasha stated scowling.

"Wow, he really is anti-social! Or really stupid." Kagome exclaimed.

"Probably both Kagome." Stated Ayame with a smirk. Sango sighed and continued, "That's Kouga." She stated pointing to the last member of the table.

"Hello Kagome." He said smirking at her. He had black hair in a ponytail with a brown fur headband. He had Ice blue eyes. He was wearing a outfit similar to Ayame, Except his was brown.

She smiled nervously at him and sat down between Ayame and Sango. For the next half-hour, she learned and shared pasts with just about everybody on the table except for Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Turns out, Kouga is a wolf demon from the Brown Clan, and Ayame a wolf demon from the White Clan. Rin was Kaede's granddaughter, and that was the only reason she was allowed to come to this school. Sesshomaru didn't say much, but Rin talked for him. He was Inu Youkai, leader of the Western Lands. Well, if it was the feudal era.

Kagome and Sango parted with everyone at their dormitories. Kagome and Sango each took turns taking a shower. Sometime while they were gone, Kagome had been given some clothes. Not many of them different from what she was already wearing. She was given some nightclothes, some more miko robes, and some kimonos. Under clothes, socks, and nightclothes were put in the Chester drawers, and the robes and kimonos put in the closet.

'It's not so bad here. I think I like it here already.' And with that thought, Kagome fell asleep. Sango fell asleep not long after. This ended the fist day of Kagome's new life.

What do ya think? R & R. Lol to you all. (hands you chocolate chip cookie that I made) Good yes? Ja KKTT


	4. Reappearance

A/N Hello!! This is one of the chapters the chapters that got deleted, and I finally found time to rewrite it. Oh yes, Kouga is correctly spelled, Koga, so I changed it. I looked it up in my IY game manual, so you just have to get over the fact and start spelling it right.

On with the fic!

Demon High

Ch. 4

Reappearance

Kagome woke to Sango shaking her.

"Get up Kagome, we have classes! GET UP!!!" Sango hollered in her ear. Kagome sighed and slowly sat up. Sango went back to packing her books. Kagome slowly threw the covers off of herself. She looked out the little window above her head. It was still dark out. The room was dark also, with the fading moon illuminating the room through the window. She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Kagome stumbled into the bathroom, flipping on the light. It happened so fast, she barley even registered what happened. Somehow, after she turned the light on, while her eyes wee adjusting to the light, her toe had caught on the rug in the bathroom, making her fall look like she was a flying squirrel. She landed spread-eagle half on the linoleum floor, half on the rug.

"Owwie," was heard from outside the bathroom. Sango looked up from where she was sitting on her bead packing her books. She got up and went to the entrance of the bathroom.

"Need any help?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Please?" Kagome asked throwing up her right arm. Sango grabbed it and swung her up. At the right moment, Kagome threw her legs the other way, and twisted her body so that she would land in a sitting type position, with her knees bent toward her chest, facing Sango. She stood up slowly, grinning.

"I'm not even gonna explain how I got their."

"And I don't even wanna know." Sango said walking out, closing the door behind her.

Kagome stripped, and jumped in the shower. She was done in 10 minutes and blowed her hair dry in 2.Only then did she realize, towel still wrapped around her, that she had forgot her clothes. She sighed and called through the locked door,

"Sango! Could you please grab my miko clothes and lay them at the door opening?"

"Sure!" Came her muffled reply. A few minutes an,

"Okay!" was called. Kagome opened a crack in the doorway, and stuck her hand out to get the clothes. She pulled them in quickly and got dressed. she decided she didn't want to put make-up on, so she left the bathroom to find Sango waiting on her.

"Let's go, I'm starving!" Sango exclaimed patting her stomach. Sango had her boomerang slung on her back, and her hair was in a ponytail type ting with the band at the end of her hair. Kagome and Sango stepped outside, and Sango locked the door. As they began walking, they chatted idly, mostly with Kagome asking questions, and Sango answering.

"Do you always carry that?" Kagome asked indicating the giant boomerang.

"Yea, most everyone carries a weapon of some sort. Some don't carry weapons, but use hand-to-hand combat," Sango replied, "Since I use the art of demon slaying, I have a couple of other weapons, besides, everyone is taught hand-to-hand, I have a sword here, a hidden blade that pops up here, a poison powder pouch with a mask. It's highly toxic, and just breathing it will make you slowly die." Sango said, pointing to each weapon on her body.

"Every student is heavily armed, and protected."

"Wow! Hey, Sango, what is my special abilities? Would it be my miko?"

"Hmmm. Probably. Your main training will be archery. Probably a spiritual class to help you harness your powers also. You won't have your last class with me. Know what, I can probably help you train in hand-to-hand if you want?"

"Sure! That'd be awesome!" Kagome said smiling at her.

"Hey Sango, I've noticed, how come I haven't seen any other demons or people on our floor?"

"That's because there are three dormitories. We're in the Miko/Tajiya. Miroku and Inuyasha are in the Priests/Half-Demon dorm, and Rin and the others are in the Ninja/Demon section." Kagome took a minute to process this information.

"Okay." Kagome said. They had finally reached the lunchroom, where upon entering, they wee buffeted by the smell of Biscuit and Gravy, ham, eggs, and toast. Kagome and Sango chose the same drink, orange juice.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" Kagome stated to Sango as they walked toward the table.

"Ditto!" Sango replied back. Everyone else was already at the table, eating and talking. Suddenly Inuyasha looked up and said bitterly at Kagome,

"Oh, look at who decide to join us."

"Are you always this bitter or did you not take your sugar pill today?" Kagome asked him. He just growled back Kagome replied back in a baby voice,

" Somebody needs anger management and some Prozac! Yes they do!" Inuyasha just sat glaring at her the rest of lunch. Sango sat by Ayame, and Kagome took the last seat between Sango and Koga. After she sat down, Koga took to staring at her, Inuyasha was glaring at her, and Miroku was eating as was Sesshomaru. Rin and Ayame accepted them into their conversation.

"So, the new catalogs have come in, and I'm gonna see what I need and how much money I have." Ayame was saying to them.

"Wait, how do you guys get money?" Kagome asked, confusion in her eyes.

"You can do work for a teacher, odd jobs around the school, there's a bunch of stuff you can do. I'll go with you to find a job Kagome, don't worry!" Rin chirped happily.

"Okay, if you really want to go with me. Besides, I might get lost." she stated laughing.

"If you get lost we'll find you Kagome, so you shouldn't worry, just tell one of us where you're going, so we'll know where to look." Ayame added. Suddenly, out of the blue Koga told Kagome,

"After some thought, I've made a decision, Kagome, you're my new woman!" He stated throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"WHA-WHAT?!?!? I barely even know YOU, much less will I DATE YOU!" She screamed taking his arm off of her. Inuyasha began laughing. Ayame looked relived for some reason. Kagome rounded on Inuyasha, standing up from her chair, she planted her hands on the table firmly, leaning across it to yell at Inuyasha.

"SHUT UP!!!" She screamed at him. This just mad him mad at her and he assumed the same position she was holding, standing across from her.

"DON'T GET MAD AT ME BECAUSE THAT RETARD LIKES YOU! GOD ONLY KNOWS WHY YOU'RE UGLY AND FAT AND STUPID!!!!!!" He screamed back at her. Suddenly, Kagome didn't want to eat anymore, she didn't feel like doing much of anything as his words hit home. Tears welling in her eyes, she bolted leaving her tray and book bag at the table. She weaved through the people in the lunchroom. She heard Sango and Rin call her name, but she didn't turn back. 'Ugly, fat and stupid, that's what you are.' She ran down the hall, tears falling down her face. She tripped and fell, but she didn't get up. She moved into a sitting position, head bowed. She heard something crawling along the floor, but paid it no heed. She found herself in the shadow of a very large beast.

"You have something I want, hand it over." It stated in a scaly voice, it's putrid breath reaching her nose.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said sniffing.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha couldn't believe what had happened. They had sent him to go apologize to the stupid girl. 'Feh, stupid girl. Serves her right what I said. She deserved it.' It was easy to track her, her saltine tear smell was all going in one direction. He suddenly felt guilty, he had made her cry. 'Maybe it was my fault. Maybe just a little.' He thought, his ears drooping slightly at the thought that he had screwed up big time. Suddenly he heard Kagome's shriek and began running at full speed to where the sound had issued.

Meanwhile...

Kagome couldn't believe it, this monstrosity of some kind of centipede had attacked her! Not just a lunge, it had bit her in the side a tossed her up, all the while screaming,

"GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA! DON'T LIE YOU WRETCHED GIRL, HAND IT OVER!!! " She honestly had no clue what it was talking about. She saw something pink fall from her wound, landing near her. Suddenly, what she had figured out was definitely a demon, lunged for it screeching in joy,

"THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!!" Kagome reached out and grabbed the pink object and rolled away from the demon. it gave a screech of anger, and Kagome somehow found the strength to move despite the blood that was coming from her side. She made a dash back toward the lunchroom, clutching the pink ball and her side. She tripped and fell. She could hear the demon approaching and shrieked out of fear. The demon reared in front of her, preparing to strike, it's pincers snapping viciously. Out of nowhere a red blur came out of nowhere, yelling,

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!!," Making the demon vanish into a pile of dust. Kagome's voice caught when she caught sight of who her savior was. 'Inuyasha' She thought. He raced toward her and picked her up,

"We've got to get you to the infirmary." He told her. she looked at him and asked,

"What is the Shikon no Tama?" he almost dropped her.

"It's a powerful jewel that can give demons amazing powers. It's been MIA for century's though. why do wanna know?" he replied gruffly.

"Be-because, I have it." She said showing him the slightly bloody Shikon no Tama in her hand.

"Put it up where it won't be seen."

"I don't have a pocket."

"Put it down your shirt."

"Fine." She sighed and slipped it down her shirt. They arrived at the infirmary. Inuyasha told the nurse, Tsubaki, the details. Well, most of the details. Inuyasha left to go get the others, and Tsubaki had Kagome take of her shirt so she could bandage her up. while Tsubaki wasn't looking, she slipped the Shikon into her hand. Tsubaki bandaged her wounds and gave her a new top to wear. She gave her some numbing medicine and told her she would be fine. Inuyasha arrived back first and came into the room as the nurse left.

"Listen. err...I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't really mean it. Sorry." He stated ears drooping, head bowed.

"If I said it's okay I would be lying, but I do accept your apology. Friends?"

"Friends." he said giving her a small smile. Suddenly the other busted in, ruining their little moment. The girls were worried about Kagome. Kagome assured them she was okay.

"Now, what are we going to do about the Shikon no Tama?" Sango stated.

"I vote we protect Kagome. It'd be easier. After all, she is the keeper."

"Wait a minute Rin, I'm the KEEPER? How did this happen, I didn't vote for this!"

"Kagome, it came from your body, therefore you are the guardian, keeper, holder, protestor, you get my drift?" Sango asked her.

"Okay, I guess. If you say so, I believe you." Kagome said resignedly. Inuyasha, sensing her unease said,

"I second the motion for protection Kagome. Say I if you agree." 7 I's were heard. Kagome felt relived. Her friends were behind her. She knew everything would be okay.

Meanwhile...

__

"Did you get that boss, the Shikon has reappeared. What's our next move?"

"Stay there, incase she's 'attacked' again. Operation, 'Silver Wind'."

END OF TRANSMISSION

Flashed brightly on her cell phone. She hit a small button on her cell phone, and the letters:

TRANSMISSION SUCCESSFULLY SENT

Flashed briefly before it was replaced by:

TRANSMISSION RECEIVED .

"Perfect, operation 'Silver Wind' is now in progress. Boss will be happy." A young woman stated, slipping her cell phone inside her pocket. She slipped her white gloves into the waste bin near her desk. She smiled, 'Revenge will soon be mine.'

A/N:

What do you think? review and tell me who you think is the woman at the end of this chapter. Could be anybody? Merry Christmas, just like I promised, this chapter was out before Christmas! review please! If you guess the person right, I'll dedicate a chap to you. only the first two people who guess it right though. if you cheat I'll have my best friends come kick your ass, and I swear they will!

Conversation of the day:

Lauren: " I'm serious, some retard was-"

Someone says something,

Lauren: "god, you people just SHUT UP! I'm tryin' to friken talk here! JUST SHUT UP!"

Me:"Gaw, someone's pmsing"

Lauren: "No, but if PEOPLE WOULD QUIT INTERRUPTING! Like I was saying, some retard was going forward then backing up, right in front of my drive way and another retard was shining a frigen light in my bedroom window!"

me: "To those people who were going forward and backing up, I would've opened my window and yelled at them, " hey retards, you tryin' to parallel park?"

We were talkin bout how Lauren didn't get any sleep, so she was tellin' us why. hehe, my comment made my friends laugh, but they didn't say anything the whole time she was talking. I'm the only one dumb enough to talk after she told everyone to shut up. yep, most of my friends have hat effect to shut people up. (why do you think I hang around with them? if I get in deep shit they'll have to bail me out!) If any words are misspelled, I'm sorry!

anyways, next chapter,

Operation, Silver Wind


	5. Operation:Silver Wind

Konichwa Minna-san! I have the results! Since I'm ready write, this chap is dedicated to, the winners,

Inuyasha and kagome fan

This is what they wrote:

THIS STORY IS GREAT!I JUST LOVE IT! aint I such a suck up J/P For real great story so far and great chappie!UPDATE SOON! O and I think the person was Tsubaki or Ayame yup yup! Dont forget to update soon BIG PUPPY DOG EYES...you cant resist the puppy dog eyes!

My reply:

I'm on a roll for this story, so it will always be updated first and foremost. You are not a suck up. I don't know about other writers, but I do like reviews supporting my writings. The person will be told at the beginning of this chap, look for it. Your right, couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes, here's another chap, dedicated to you, and, :

INUCRUSH

This is what they wrote:

THIS IS AN AWSOME FIC! I wonder why you havent gotten more reviews. Mabye not many people read it. Anyway, I think the person is Kikio or Kagura or posibly Tsubaki, and that your a great author. BYE BYE LADY!!

My Reply:

_Thank you for your review. I too wonder why I haven't got more reviews, but my goal is at least 50 for this fic. Having low expectations is better than me saying I want 300 and then get disappointed. One of your guesses is right, and you will find out who sent the massage, and who it was sent to in the beginning of this chapter. Thank you for saying you think I'm a great author, it means a lot, and makes me want to write more often. The lady part is what I don't understand, I'm only 13, nowhere near a lady, more like a preteen, or a teenager. Here's the Chapter dedicated to you both, the first two to submit your answer._

Dedicated to:Inuyasha and kagome fan & INUCRUSH

Hope you like it,Hope all that read this like this chap. don't forget to review. It makes me feel good to see people review my work!

Demon High

Ch. 5

Operation: Silver Wind

Kagura's blood red eyes snapped open when her cell phone went off. Raising her hand from the bath, she took if off the rug and held it right above the water.

RECEIVING TRANSMISSION

Flashed in silver before it was replaced by:

TRANSMISSION RECEIVED

'Hmfp, a message from Tsubaki. Oh, what's this? The Shikon No Tama has appeared? Operation Silver Wind, that's me.'

Kagura blew a bubble. It floated a ways away, then popped. Kagura sighed. Taking her toe, she unplugged the bath. All the soap and bubbles from the bubble bath slowly disappeared. She took a towel and dried herself off before wrapping it around herself. She took the towel off and slipped her kimono on. She tied her hair up, and placed the two feathers back in her hair. She checked to make sure her fan was in place.

She stepped out of the bathroom, into her room. _'My room. The room I earned for myself, by myself.' _Kagura had worked hard to become one of the top spies, and earn the position of one of Kaede's top secretary's. She had worked here for seven years, and it took four to earn her the position. She had been with the boss for ten. Ever since she was twelve, she had been a spy, an assassin, all for that bastard that controlled her by force. _But, one day, I'll be free. Just like the wind.' She_ thought looking wistfully at nothing particular, as she stared at her room in the dark she stepped toward the light switch and flicked it on. She went to her bed and laid on it, one arm under her head.

She took her cell phone out and re-read the information Tsubaki had sent her holding a little ways from her face. _'Kagome Higurashi, 16, Female, blah blah blah. Same old same. Kill her and take what we want off of her carcass.' _Kagura sighed, she let her cell phone fall from her hand to land silently on her bedspread that depicted feathers on a black background. She let her eyes close and open once before rising from her bed. She turned the lights off and opened her door. She walked out, ready to begin the occupation she was thrust into unwillingly.

Meanwhile....

"Okay Kagome, it's my responsibility to show you your locker, and to get the books you'll need for each day."

"Does that mean you'll carry my books everyday?"

"You are so dumb." Sango replied laughing. They had both left the others, because they had to get Kagome's books and get her a locker. They had made it to History class early, because they wanted to get her a book A bell rung nearby and Kagome and Sango took some seats beside each other in the middle row of seats. Kids started pouring in and taking seats. Kagome had met the history teacher, Mrs. Prater. Sango had previously informed her that the teachers would not introduce her to the class, and she would have to meet them herself. Sango had also given Kagome some supplies. Pencils, paper, pens, etc. What every student needs.

As the teacher began speaking, Kagome and Sango began taking notes, as did the other kids. By the end of the class, Kagome had dubbed history her favorite class. The rest of her classes going basically the same way.

Finally, lunch rolled around and Kagome and Sango made their way to the lunchroom. They were the last ones at the table, as always. As they sat down, Rin and Ayame bombarded Kagome with question.

"Are feeling okay? Does your wound hurt?"

"How do you like your classes? What do think of the teachers?"

"Do you want to go get your wounds re-bandaged?" Kagome mind was reeling from their questions.

"Rin, I feel fine, My wound doesn't hurt, and I don't need to get my wound re-bandaged. Ayame, my classes so far are great. The teachers are nice. I just dread going to math. It's my worst subject." Kagome answered their questions, shuddering at the last two sentences.

"Feh, you better be afraid of math. Let's just say that Sparkman's the boss, the head honcho, the enchilada of all the other enchilada teachers." Inuyasha told her, looking a bit smug.

"I suppose you've had a run in with him, you know, you made him snap, you were the cherry on top." Kagome replied dryly, mocking the way he used common things to describe what his position was.

"You shouldn't mock me." Inuyasha said glaring.

"Oh, I forgot, so sorry master. I'm not aloud to mock retards. So sorry. I'll buy you an Ice cream if you forgive me." She said in mock seriousness. Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm....okay!"

"Okay what?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You can buy me an ice cream." He stated smirking at her. She fell over.

"You thought I was serious?!?!?" She asked, surprised. Sango chuckled.

"He believes just about everything you tell him, Kagome." Sango said. Rin and Ayame laughed too.

"Does that mean I have to buy him am ice cream?" Kagome asked pouting.

"Yes it does." Inuyasha said getting up and going around the table. He grabbed her upper arm and began pulling her along with him to the frozen snack section. When they got there, Kagome remembered something.

"Inuyasha, I don't have any money. Sango's been paying for my lunch until I can get a job and pay her back." Inuyasha sighed and dug around in his pocket for his wallet.

"Pick out an ice cream Kagome."

"But I don't have an-" Her protest was cut short when Inuyasha stated again,

"Just pick out an ice cream!" Kagome decided to just listen to him. She looked over what they had and finally settled for a mint ice cream that was covered in chocolate. She picked it up. She watched Inuyasha look and pick out a nutty buddy. They walked to the cash register, Inuyasha in front.

"I'm paying for hers too." He said, handing the money to the cafeteria lady. They began walking back to the lunch table.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted an ice cream."

"You didn't have to buy me one."

"I wanted too." Kagome blushed slightly. '_He's kinda sweet. After you get to know him just a little.'_ Kagome thought, smiling at his back.

"Thanks anyway Inuyasha."

"Don't worry about it." He responded. They went back to their original seats. Kagome ate the ice cream slowly, savoring the taste. _' It's been a long time since I last had an ice cream. Ever since Souta was a year or two old. Mainly because no one would go with me. I was_ _either too small, or broke. Yep, it's been too long.'_ She sighed. She put the wrapper on her tray.

"Any one want me to take their tray?" She asked, getting ready to get up.

"You can take mine Kagome, Thanks." Ayame said sliding her tray to Kagome. Another tray came sliding over and a gruff,

"Thanks" was heard. She stacked the trays up.

"You're welcome." She replied to them both, getting up and leaving the table. She didn't have to see to know who had given her their tray last. The nutty buddy wrapper on the tray said everything. She dumped the trays and threaded her way back toward the table. At that exact moment, a young woman with black hair watched Kagome going to pass their table. She stood up right before Kagome got to her, making her tray and all the food on it land on Kagome's white miko top. Kagome's gasp was audible as she looked at what had happened.

"Umm..." Kagome was looking at the girl that had done it, then back to the food. She began to take what she could of the spaghetti's noodles and meat chunks off of her, including the tray and plate. She was waiting for the girl to say sorry, but instead, the girl just smirked. Kagome's anger flared. She grabbed what was left of the spaghetti off the plate and threw it on the girls face hair and clothes in one handful. The girl gasped, shell-shocked.

Sango's eyes searched the lunchroom, looking for Kagome. _'She should have been back by now.'_ Sango thought worriedly. Her glance landed on an angry Kagome and a shocked Kikyo. '_Oh god, this is so not happening.'_ She thought standing up.

"Ayame, Rin, get up we're gonna need your help." Sango said walking toward where Kagome was.

"What do you mean?" They chorused, walking behind Sango.

"Look in front of us at Kagome." They looked at where Kagome was and gasped.

Back at the Table...

Inuyasha looked up when he noticed the girls had gone and Kagome hadn't returned. He cast his eyes about the lunchroom, landing on Kagome and _'Kikyo, that whore! Did she do that to Kagome? Grrr...'_ He thought, getting up.

"Come on Miroku." He said, grabbing Miroku by the collar of his robes. He began dragging him toward where Kagome and Kikyo were. Miroku made a gagging sound and he let him stand up and walk for himself.

With Kagome....

Suddenly, Kikyo screamed, grabbing someone random's tray, she hurled spaghetti at Kagome. Kagome grabbed someone's milk and yelled ,

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!" Just before Sango and the others got to her. Automatically people began throwing food, Kagome and Kikyo throwing foods at each other at close range. Sango yelled,

"Rin, Ayame! Cover me and Kagome while I get her to a bathroom. I want you to then stay and fend off Kikyo."

"Okay." Was shouted back at her. Rin and Ayame began grabbing random food and launching it at Kikyo's back Sango grabbed Kagome and hauled her out to the exit nearest a bathroom. Kagome could hear Rin and Ayame's shout of triumph at hitting Kikyo. They had made a game out of it,

"Oooo, I hit her in the face, 50 points for me Aya.!"

"I hit her in the shoulder, 20 points for me." Ayame slung some more Spaghetti, "I hit her in the chest, 40 points for me!!!"

Kagome and Sango had successfully made it out.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah. What the hell was her problem?"

"She probably saw you with Inuyasha."

"Oh, are they going out or something?" Sango laughed,

"No way! She's a total whore!" Kagome laughed with relief at Sango's Statement. They began walking toward the bathroom.

Kagura.....

Kagura saw her chance. She had seen what had happened, heard their conversation. This was her chance to get the Shikon No Tama.

"And be free." She whispered to herself. It was only an inexperienced miko and a Tajiya. She could take them easily. So, she waited, following them on her feather, high above, where they couldn't see her.

Sango and Kagome....

They reached the bathroom and went in. Kagome grabbed some paper towels while Sango turned the water on. Kagome put the towel under the water, letting it get wet. She began blotted the spot where she was sure would end up being stained. Sango sighed. She began picking the food out of Kagome's hair, and also began wiping her face. Kagome looked down at the other spots on her outfit.

"Might as well just trash it Sango. These stains aren't going t-" She was cut off when the door swung open and Kagura called,

"Fujai No Mai!"

Out of her fan, two wind twisters appeared, throwing Kagome and Sango against the wall. Kagome screamed in pain as she hit the wall, Sango on top of her, their feet dangling a few feet from the ground.

Inuyasha And Miroku.....

'_Figures that Sesshomaru and Koga left before it got ugly.'_ Inuyasha thought grabbing Miroku's arm, he and Miroku ran across the lunch toward the door he had seen Kagome and Sango leave through. He and Miroku kept low while running. They finally made it out. Inuyasha could smell the spaghetti trail, so he and Miroku followed it. Halfway there, they heard Kagome's scream. Both started to run toward the direction the sound came from.

When they arrived, Inuyasha kicked open the door. The sight that greeted Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes were Sango and Kagome squished against the wall, and Kagura, one of the secretary's, slowly making her way toward them, all in the tiny bathroom. Inuyasha called,

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER" At the top of his lungs, his attack slitting Kagura's sleeve. She turned around and said venomously,

"Dirty half-breed! DIE!! FUJAI NO MAI!!" Kagura yelled the top of her lungs, more mini twisters forming. Inuyasha growled, feeling the winds tearing at his skin. He felt cuts begin forming. He looked at Sango and Kagome and could see, that they too had cuts forming. Miroku had been standing in the doorway, and was blown backwards, where he hit the wall and passed out. Inuyasha took out his sword and searched for the place where the two energies met. '_There.'_ He thought, seeing the places where it met. He yelled,

"WIND SCAR!!!" And yellow flashes came from the ground at Kagura, making her fly upwards and destroying some of her clothing. Inuyasha put his sword up and ran and got Sango and Kagome from the wall before the Wind Scar reached them. He took them both outside where Miroku still lay unconscious. Kagura left, using her feather she swept don the hallway, shouting back at them,

"I'll be back for the Shikon No Tama!!!" Inuyasha sighed. He grabbed Miroku and threw him on his shoulder. '_With all that noise we made, no one came to check on us. Stupid deaf old bats and codgers! Retarded is what they all are! We could have died and they wouldn't have cared!!' _Inuyasha ranted in his mind.

"Come on." He said gruffly. They were going back to the nurse. Kagome looked tired, worn out. Sango looked slightly peeved that they had been attacked twice in one day, well, it's all Inuyasha could come up with for why she would be peeved.

Same routine, the girls and Inuyasha got bandaged up, and Miroku was checked for any serious brain damage.

"Not like he could get any more" Sango had told them after the nurse left. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Kagura......

She couldn't believe it, that little fool had bested her in that fight. That little girl wasn't supposed to have allies this fast. Kagura opened her door and walked to her dresser where she changed into a kimono, her second one of the day. Her cell phone began ringing, so he walked to her bed and picked up,

"Hello?"

"You failed me Kagura." Kagura's blood ran cold. The boss rarely ever made calls directly.

"Sorry boss. I'll do better next time"

"Perhaps there is no next time Kagura, Then what? I want you at headquarters by tomorrow afternoon. Don't try running, it won't work. Besides, I have a proposition for you.(click)"

Kagura flopped on her bed, turning her head to the left she laid on her stomach. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Tsubaki.....

Tsubaki took her gloves off and threw them in the trashcan before washing her hands. Her cell phone began ringing and she answered,

"_Talk to me."_

"Tsubaki, Kagura failed. Operation Emotionless Mirror. Kagura will assist. (click)" Tsubaki put her phone back on the desk. She tapped her chin lightly before picking it back up and writing a message and then sending it. The same words:

SENDING TRANSMISSION

Flashed, replaced by

TRANSMISSION RECEIVED,

In blood red letters. Tsubaki rubbed her temples before going back to where her current patients were waiting.

A/N: What do ya think? Good? No Good? Tell me by reviewing! If you know the new person is in the next chapter who is going to receive the message is, tell me! First one who gets it right will get a chap dedicated. FIRST ONE ONLY, so that their is no confusion. Last chapter it was two, this chapter is first.

Ja

12/10/04 pk


	6. Operation:Emotionless Mirror

Hello!!! A merry freakin' Christmas to you!!! My Christmas is gonna suck. We have a situation on our hands!! Code red! I repeat, Code Red! My mom works 3rd shift on Sunday to Thursday, so she sleeps during the day, and my dads at work during the day on Mondays to Fridays. So that leaves us stuck. We can't go to Murfreesboro, and we can't go to Cookeville. Nashville is out of the questions. If this gives my position away, so be it! I'll make it easier for you! I'll sit out in my front yard with a bonfire and a bee-bee gun. Come and get me Santa baby!!! Mwuhahahah!! But you see, my parents haven't gotten us any gifts, AKA, Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask. We can't buy a lot of the stuff we want because we're just, quote: 'A little old hick town' :Unquote. So I hope your Christmas is better than mine. Now, on to the reviews, sorry, ONE REVIEW, that I got:

INUCRUSH wrote:

Yet another great chapter. I bow at your greatness. Oh yeah, the person's easy to figure out. It's Kanna! And about the lady thing, I call everyone that even my little brother. PS. Your 13 too?

My Reply_: Than you! a dedicated fan who reviews! this chap is dedicated to you also! Merry Christmas INUCRUSH! Haha, you call your bro lady! I usually call my sis sumthin' like retard or another degrading name! Your 13 too? That's cool! If you have msn, IM me sometime. If you don't, email me! Have a happy holiday._

Demon High

Ch.6

Operation: Emotionless Mirror

The quiet ring of a cell phone cut the night air. Kanna's eyes snapped open. Her dark black eyes searched her nightstand. The moon gave her hardly any light. Well, the receding moon and rising sun. Her hand landed on her 357 magnum. She moved her hand slightly to the left to her cell phone. It was flashing that she had received a message in bright white letters. She hit her mailbox icon and read the message. 'It seems big sister will be joining me soon in a battle.' Kanna thought tossing her cell phone on her unmade bed sheets. She picked her mirror up and moved to the door.

Before she could open it, there was a knock. She sighed inwardly. She stepped the last few steps to the door. She swung it open cautiously. It was just Manten.

"The boss wants you Kanna. In is office. Now." Kanna's only reply was to step out in to the dimly lit hall. She softly closed the door behind her. Manten was trying to make conversation.

"So Kanna, what do you think of my new fur?"

"Where did you get?" She asked in her whispery voice. He laughed,

"A fox and his family owed Naraku a lot of money. They couldn't pay with money, so they paid with their lives. I skinned this off the father's carcass. Hiten didn't want anything, so the mothers hide went to Naraku. It will adorn the walls of his office. Look for it when you go in. Their bratty kid got away though. He would have made a nice addition to my collection though." Manten said happily. Kanna didn't comment at the buffoon took to stroking the fur about his waist like a child at Christmas. They stopped walking as they reached her boss's door. Manten kept walking as she paused before knocking on the wooden door. A,

"Come in." was audible, but just barely. She opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the even gloomier light. The light in the hallway out side his door was the brightest out of all the halls on this floor. Her boss's room was located on the last floor of the building. His best and most prized spies and assassins who were not undercover were situated around him. The lower you went on the floors, the weaker our oppents become.

Kanna treaded lightly to stand a few feet away from her boss's desk.

"Ah, Kanna. Your sister Kagura will be arriving sometime tomorrow afternoon. You see Kanna, incompetence will get you punishment, which Kagura will be receiving. How do you feel about seeing your sister after so long, Kanna?" Naraku asked with a malicious smile. He was waiting for her to say the wrong thing. She flicked her eyes down as a sign of submitting.

"I will be happy to see her, sir, but not under such....unfortunate circumstances." She said in her whispery voice.

"I'm glad you think so, Kanna. When Kagura arrives, you will have to come up with a plan for your attack. Now leave." He told her, using his hand to make a leave motion toward the door. Kanna bowed before walking out. She shut the door with a soft click. Walking back to her room and closing the door, She walked to her balcony. As she steeped to the railing, the wind ruffled her hair and lifted her clothing. She spoke to the only audience that was present,

"Some day soon, You and I both, Kagura, will be free. We'll be free together." She whispered to the wind. Her gaze landed on what was left of the moon. That's how she stayed, watching the moon until it completely faded from her view.

**

* * *

**

Kagome and the others looked up as the door opened. A small child with bright orange hair came in. He was sniffling and holding the pant leg up on his left animal like leg. There was a a small indention that was slowly gushing blood. His green eyes searched the room before he choked out,

"Wha-where's th-the nurse?" Kagome feeling sympathetic for him got up off the hospital bed and slowly made her way to him. He looked no older than seven or eight. She crouched down in front of him and asked,

"Why, What's wrong? Did you fall down the stairs?" She asked looking at his knee. She had seen Souta come home with wounds like this.

"Are you the new nurse? You're much prettier than the old one!" He said making Kagome blush and stutter,

"Umm, Than-thank you." The nurse's office door slammed open and Tsubaki appeared looking mad.

"Back again Shippou? Just can't keep away from the office hmm?" She motioned for him to hop up on the counter by the sink. She had him wash his cut with a wet washcloth. When he was done, Tsubaki put some peroxide on his knee. It foamed some before she had him wash it off again with a new washcloth. She put some Neosporin on a band-aid and handed it to him. He put it on. but instead of leaving, he hoped up on the bed that Kagome had returned to.

"So, what's your name? My name's Shippou. " Kagome looked at him in surprise

"My name's Kagome. Shippou how old are you?"

"I'm seven! Why?" He asked looking up at her curiously.

"I didn't know that smaller children were staying here." Kagome said looking to Sango and Inuyasha for answers.

"Most orphans that are eleven and below stay here. Well, the demon orphans. Human orphans can go to a normal orphanage." Sango said, answering her question. Tsubaki was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Shippou, aren't you supposed to go back to class and make macaroni pictures or finger paint, or whatever the little kids do?"

"Nope! I wanna stay right here with my new friend Kagome. Right Kagome?" Shippou smiled up at her. Kagome was at loss. What could she tell the poor kid?

"Errr.. sure Shippou. You can stay with us." Kagome said. Shippou laughed. Tsubaki sighed and grabbed a lollipop from her desk drawer. She handed it to Shippou and said,

"At least stuff your gob so we don't have to hear your endless prattle. Believe me, he 'll make you go crazy with all of his jabbering!"

"Oi! This brat can't stay with us! he has classes or whatever!" Inuyasha yelled after Tsubaki. Tsubaki just went on into her nurse's office.

"I can to stay with you! Were allowed as long a were with someone older than us! And I'm not a brat!!!"

"You are a brat!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

"No I-"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!!" Sango yelled cutting Shippou off. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. There was a grunt to Sango's right. Miroku slowly opened his eyes.

"How do ya feel monk?" Inuyasha asked, sitting Indian style on his bed, facing toward Miroku. Kagome moved so she could lay back in her bed. Shippou was so small he took up hardly any room at all, so he just moved to sit on top of the fluffy bed pillow.

"Did you get the number of that eighteen wheeler?" Miroku asked, running a hand over his face. He groaned and rolled over on his left to look at everyone.

"How long was I out?"

"Hmm, about 20 minutes." Inuyasha answered. Tsubaki returned, saw that Miroku was awake and told them they had been discharged from her care.

"Wow, a whole 20 minutes in your care." Inuyasha said sarcastically as they all got up to leave. Tsubaki didn't comment, but she rolled her eyes. Shippou had climbed up and was sitting on Kagome's shoulder licking his lollipop. As they left, Sango remembered.

"Crap! I don't think we should go back to the lunchroom. Remember, it's a frigin mess."

"We can go find Rin and Ayame." Kagome said.

"What happened to your lunchroom?" Shippou piped up.

"How did you get here!?!?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"Don't worry Miroku, the brat was just leaving." Inuyasha told Miroku, making a lunge for Shippou. Shippou squealed and Kagome nimbly moved to the right, dodging Inuyasha.

"Grr.. He's leaving now!!" Inuyasha said making a grab for him.

"Stop Inuyasha, he's not hurting anything. Stop!!" Kagome told Inuyasha dodging his next swipes.

"Stop or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Inuyasha sneered at her.

"I'll do this!" She yelled, running toward the lunchroom. She took off like a bullet. Inuyasha, realizing she had Shippou and he was getting away, took off after her. She laughed as Shippou moved to where she was holding him. She shrieked as Inuyasha leaped and did an about face in front of her. She couldn't stop so she , Inuyasha, and Shippou went tumbling to the floor.

"You stupid wench! are you blind? Couldn't you see me!? I was right there!!" Inuyasha yelled from below her.

"Sorry Inuyasha." she mumbled sitting up. She looked down. Inuyasha glared up at her.

"Mind getting off my stomach?" He growled out at her. She grinned sheepishly and got off. Inuyasha sat up.

"Owe" Shippou whimpered out. He had somehow landed underneath Inuyasha. Kagome scooped him up before Inuyasha could get him. Sango and Miroku were laughing. They had seen the whole thing. They opened the door to the lunchroom. All five of them stepped in. To say the least, It was a mess. To say the most, it looked like a hurricane had swept through followed by a Tornado. In the middle of the room, there was Kaede and some of the teachers. There were kids strewn out about the room.

"I love what you did with the place!" Kagome said loudly, with mock seriousness. It by the looks, of it, had not been enough to throw food. They had thrown chairs and even a couple of tables!

"Kagome, child are ye one of the two who started this mess?" Kaede asked her.

"I'm afraid so Ms. Kaede. You see, I had went to throw some tray away from our table, and on the way back, a girl named Kikyo accidentally dumped her tray on me. or so I thought. Instead of apologizing, she just smirked at me. So I lost my temper and smeared her with spaghetti. She in turn poured milk all over me."

"Where have ye been for the past 30 minutes?"

"The infirmary Miss" Sango answered for her.

"And where ye all there with her?"

"Yeah, we were." Inuyasha answered.

"Why were ye all in the infirmary?"

"Because Ms. Kaede, your secretary, Kagura, attacked Kagome and Sango while they were in the bathroom. Inuyasha and I went to check on them, seeing as Rin and Ayame were busy here. Koga and Sesshomaru high-tailed it, so we don't know where they are." Miroku answered stepping forward. Kaede sighed,

"I see. Kagura had no right to attack ye. She'll have to be let go." Kaede and the fellow teachers began leaving.

"Oh yes, Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo, you will work in place of Kagura, and Kagome will work for Tsubaki. Starting today." Kaede called as she left. When she was gone a groan was heard and Kikyo climbed out from beneath a table. She glared at Kagome

"This is all your fault you stupid girl! From now on stay out of my way!" Kagome got mad when she said that.

"No, Kikyo, you had better stay out of **my** way!" Kikyo just glared, then turned on her heel. A girl rose from the rubble and followed her.

"Glad that's over with. C'mon Kagome. we got math and English class before we have our training."

"Let's go! Bye guys!" Kagome called over her shoulder as Sango handed her book bag to her. She gave a small wave as they went out the door.

* * *

Sango had instructed Kagome on where to go for her Miko training. Her spiritual class was before her Miko class, so she would be prepared to use her energy. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Into the hugest room ever. It was about the size of a baseball field. There were a couple of girls already talking and getting ready. Kikyo was there also. A young woman of about 23 was standing beside a bench with a whistle. 

"Umm..I'm new here and this is my first time. What should I do?" Kagome asked the teacher.

"Don't worry! I'll hook you up with a bow and arrows." She said smiling brightly before going to a cabinet next to the girls and producing a bow and arrows. She handed them to Kagome. Kagome shrugged her book bag off and situated the arrows on her back like the other girls had done. Suddenly the doors burst open and a girl ran to them panting heavily. She dropped her bag with a thud and began explaining to the teacher,

"I.(pant) had to run (pant) from my dorm (pant) to here (pant). I'm a new (pant) student, and I (pant) need a bow and (pant) arrows." She had short orange hair with maroon highlights and a braid o the right side of her hair. She had startling dark green eyes, and she was human. Now that she looked at the other girls, they were human too.

The teacher did the same for her as she did for Kagome. The teacher blew the whistle and the other girls formed a line. Kagome and the new girl got at the end.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here too." Kagome whispered out the side of her mouth to the girl. Oddly enough, the girl was the same height as Kagome. The girl whispered back,

"Hi, my name's Shira Monari. How did you get-" She was cut off when the teacher said,

"Okay, we have two new students, please step forward and state you name." Kagome stepped forward,

"Kagome Higurashi" She said in a clear voice.

"Shira Monari" Shira said loudly.

"Okay! If you're ready to begin. I want the two new student to hit the targets that are hmm.. 30 feet away. We'll move on if you do good. We want to see your limit on how far you can shoot. Shira, you go first." She said motioning for Shira to step toward a target.

"Good luck" Kagome whispered as she stepped forward. Shira flashed her a nervous smile before readying her stance. She took an arrow out of the quiver and put it on the bow. She aimed and shot to land just outside the middle.

"Very good Shira! Kagome, your turn." The teacher said motioning Kagome forward. Shira took her place beside Kagome.

"Good luck to you Kagome!" She whispered.

"I'm gonna need it!" Kagome whispered back before stepping out of the line to the target that Shira had used. She did the same as Shira. She pulled back and let it go to land.....dead center.

"Well!" Her teacher exclaimed.

"You want me to do it again?" Kagome asked turning toward her.

"Of course! You had beginners luck! That's all!" Kikyo said angrily. Kagome shrugged and took her stance.

"You don't have to Kagome. Not if you don't want to." Her teacher was saying.

"Oh, but I want to." She said letting her arrow loose...to split the first arrow she had shot. Kagome was in shock. She hadn't thought she could do it. Shira squealed and clapped her hands like a child.

"You did it Kagome! You did it!"

"I.. can't.. believe it." Kagome whispered. She made her way back to the line. Suddenly Kikyo started having a hissy fit.

"That's not possible! IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!! You can't be that good! Even if it's 30 ft. away!" Kikyo screamed in rage, spit flying everywhere. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. The teacher was calming Kikyo down.

Shira was snickering uncontrollably. Kagome smiled. She had made a new friend, Shira Monari. Kagome began laughing with Shira.

"That's awesome! From now on, my goal here is to make Kikyo's life a living hell! What about you Kagome?"

"Hmm... mind if I help you?" Kagome asked.

"Not one bit!" Shira said raising her hand high. Kagome gave her a high-five and they went back to laughing at Kikyo. Finally after 5 more minutes of Kikyo's ranting Kikyo became quiet.

"Now, on with class." The teacher said tiredly.

* * *

The rest of Kagome's day went fine. She asked Shira to eat lunch with her and the gang and She agreed. Kagome fought with Inuyasha over which was better, the chocolate pudding, her favorite, or the strawberry pudding, his favorite. It ended in a draw. Shippou stayed with her the rest of the afternoon, even when she went to work at the nurse's office for Tsubaki. of course, Inuyasha tagged along because he could annoy Kagome and Shippou at the same time. When she asked him why he didn't go to his job he told her that Wednesday's were his days off. Shira stopped by after she and Sango got back to the dorm. They ended up playing 2 rounds of B.S, which Sango won. She had to go because they were all tired. Sango said tomorrow night Rin and Ayame would join them for a game or two. Kagome and Sango changed their clothes, each taking turns in the bathroom. Kagome went to bed happy. For now, she could live with being the jewels protector, having Inuyasha pester her and Shippou,& Kikyo's snide remarks. 'Yep, life is good.' She thought as she went to sleep. 

A/N: What do you think? I already have some ideas for the next chap. What do you think of Shira? She's my own creation. I'll put a disclaimer on her next chap. If you want to borrow her or any other characters that might appear I this fic, email me. Keep in mind she is a good guy.

B.S B.S. is a card game. B.S. stands for bullshit. It's a really fun card game. You have to have 3 or more people. You divide the deck evenly between the players. Basically you put cards down going from ace to King, then starting over again. You go in order. What you want to do is get rid of all your cards first. If you have B.S called on you, you must flip the cards you put face down last over. If you said two 2's, and you b.s.ed, you get the pile added to your hand.

P.S. We had ice here where we live 0.o! It was horrible! We had to get up at 10 till 6 to give momma the bronco because daddy didn't want to leave us here alone. We went sliding on our black-top drive way because of all the ice. We thought we wee ganna A. Hit the house, or B. Hit the Whit Merkur. O.o We didn't hit either though, momma finally got us to safety. Whee! I'm alive!! Made us all just about shit our pants!

Until next time,

12/23/04 PK

Ja


End file.
